


Into the Forest Fireflies' Light

by Mundane_vc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundane_vc/pseuds/Mundane_vc
Summary: A spirit in the forest, a boy lost his direction and their encounter was the beginning of a friendship which evolves into something more later on. It was a bittersweet moment where you have it in your grasp but then it began to disperse along with the wind.





	Into the Forest Fireflies' Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Japanese Anime. Sorry for the grammatical error and mistakes.

The weather was rather cloudy, the fog started forming which clogging and obstructing the mountain’s views. However, it’s undeniable the sight was still wondrous as not every day a person able to enjoy the greatness of nature. The forest was well-preserved and remain its good naturalness that full of greenery scenery and clean, earthy adding a bit of freshness smelt which brings life to such forests. A shrine resides in the forest of the mountain which required people climbing up the stairways to reach their destination. It was surrounded by wildlife and the landscape go beyond one’s imagination which was truly astounding. Deep inside the forest, a lake can be found that it could leave a person breathless and jaw-dropping once they discovered the place existed, the lake scene was so photogenic and dreamlike. What a sight it beholds! A single huge stone monument was put in the middle of the lake stood like thumb sore, noticeable among the lake with a figure wearing a mask sitting on it, looking across his surrounding as if he was deep in thought with only his back to be seen.

_**NEXT SCENE** _

On a bright sunny day in the neighborhood of some place, a double-storey house can be seen with the people inside the house was preparing for the day. Alec was rummaging the whole house for his items to bring for his visit over his uncle which he gonna stayed there through the entire summer holiday. He was packing all his necessities and thing to bring ensuring that everything was already packed, not a single things been forgotten and zip his backpack when his mother comes out from the kitchen, asking him if he was prepared.

“Alec, did you pack all of your stuff? Are you ready to go,” his mom asked him while making sure his son was not missing a single thing as he’s totally clumsy and klutzy.

“Yeah, mom. All done. No need to worry. Yeah, I’m going now. Be back once the summer holiday ended.” replied Alec while applying his sock and shoes, once it was done, he moved toward his mom to deliver a goodbye kiss on her cheeks and bid his mom farewell. Heading toward the door, stepping outside the gate and walk into the streets for the bus station, waiting for the bus to arrived as it’s rather convenient and save more money. Aside from that, he needs to be at the Train Terminal station at the exact time so that he didn’t miss his ride. Truth to his words, he managed to arrive on time, entering the train and search for a perfect seat which he found rather quickly and opted to sit on the left side of the train where he was exposed to a clear view of the scene that was for sighting.

Then, he began to reminisce of meeting the particular person that becomes a permanent and significant figure in his life.

**Flashback**

“The first time I met him was when I was 6 on a hot summer day” It was the most interesting encounter that no one could predict but the meeting was probably destined from the moment he decides to help me out.

Alec got lost in the forest of the mountain where there was a rumor of said place to be where all kinds of spirit live in and inhabit so it was enough to scare him as kid imagination usually run wild that even the slightest movement or sound able to make him jump and shriek loudly. Who fault was it that he got lost in the first place? Well, it was his mistake as he was busy chasing after the butterflies, not noticing his directions and how deep into the forest he went into just to get the butterfly. As a matter of fact, it resulting in him to lose in this forest where he can’t find his way back or the entrance. No matter how much searching he had done, he will eventually come back to the place that he has been and no exit to be found. Thus, his emotion kinda goes haywire until he couldn’t longer able to walk as the feeling of tired and exhaust overcome. He sits on the ground and began to have an emotional breakdown.

“I can’t move. Why?” realizing the state he was, his emotion eventually caught up and he began to have a breakdown. His body began to shook with the sob he barely holds, knees up to his chest as if it can protect him from any threat or danger but it was too much and the dam of emotion break. He cried from fear and loneliness, only when his tear began to recede, he hears a rustling sounds which cause him to look through the surrounding that he caught a figure was present behind the trees as if hiding itself to been seen. Then, the figure shows itself and appeared before Alec with his mask being put upon his face to conceal his identity. The figure looks human enough to not frighten Alec so he just staring, not knowing or forming any thought on who exactly the person was.

“ Hey, Shorty! Why are you crying?” asked the man in the mask from his spot behind the tree not trusting himself to approach the human kid as not to scare him away. Alec was out of his thought and released a gasp upon hearing the masked man talking. He was so relieved and glad to find someone in the forest which look like a human which make him feel giddy. Alec run towards the masked man while saying

“ It’s a person. I’m saved!” Launching himself towards the figure to initiate touch as it’s been a while since he has any skin to skin contact. The masked man dodges Alec attempt of touching him while Alec keeps persisting on his advance when he skidded around Alec which causes Alec to fall first- face into the ground resulting Alec to be covered with dirt, soot and leaves in his hair, shaking himself from all the things that stuck on him. After making sure he’s no more filthy, he turned his dissatisfied glare on the masked man which prompted the masked man to apologize.

“You are a human child, right. If a human touch me, I’ll disappear” The masked man said to Alec which raises Alec curiosity and interest on the matter so he asked the question that has been playing on his mind.

“Are you not human? You look like one” Alec asked with his head being tilted a bit to the side.

“I’m something that lives in the forest but my appearance appear like human” replied the masked man to which Alec answered

“Then you are one of the spirits! But what do you mean by disappearing?” expecting answers from the masked man, Alec gaze was strongly fixed on him and trying to see if what is said was the truth. He began reaching out his hand towards him to touch the masked man which he dodges and retaliates by hitting Alec lightly on his head with the stick that appears on his hand.

“You’re really not human at all. Who would hit a kid with sticks? ” said Alec while grunting in pain from the unexpected hit that he received from the masked man while glaring at the stick on his hands.

“I told you not to touch me but you keep doing it. To disappear means to be obliterated. That’s the spell that mountain god placed upon me ” uttered the masked man while staring at the sky as if his thought has taken another path but continuing his talking

“If I get touch by a human, that’s my ending ” state the masked man seriously which make Alec feel guilty and remorse for his action, not knowing how much important the situation was so he began to apologize.

“ I’m sorry” muttered Alec with his small voice while ducking his head down only for him to gets a poke on his arm. Looking up, he saw the masked man was holding the sticks out towards him which he gladly engulfs in his hands and grab the other end of the sticks.

“You are lost, I will help you to find your ways back.” declare the masked man on his intention of helping Alec which make Alec momentary forget about the not touch rules when he tried to hug him only to get a hit on his head that didn’t dampen his mood but make Alec smile sheepishly causing the masked man sighing at Alec action. Reaching out to hold the end of the sticks again, Magnus inspects the sticks between them before starting to walk side by side with the human child. They keep venturing to find the exit by grasping the sticks between them.

Alec being a chatterbox, as usual, trying to engage the masked man in conversation by announcing

“It’s just like going on a date’’ to which the masked man response with “Not a romantic one”

Almost reaching their destination, stepping down the stairway and taking time with their walks. The masked man observes the child which look happy surveying the nature and wildlife, he can’t help but asked the question.

“You aren’t afraid”  
“Of what”  
“ Never mind”

The masked man decides to forego the answer as some things were best if goes unanswered or being left. Finally, they reached the entrance of the shrine and Alec was bouncing in happiness.

“Go straight and you will find your ways. I could only guide you until here.” said the masked man which Alec listen to mindfulness, thanking him and began to jot down the stairs before he abruptly stops, turned around to meet the masked man who was still standing on the spot.

“Are you gonna be here? If I come back here, can we meet again?” asked Alec, a bit of hesitancy in his voice but he wants to meet the masked man again not knowing the real reason.

The masked man retorted back “This is the forest where mountain gods and spirit lives, set foot within, you will be lost your ways and be lost forever. You should not come here. Isn’t that what the villagers said” the wind began to blew up a little making it a bit chilly but Alec didn’t heed or listening inattentively to what being said as he suddenly starts to introduce himself properly to his savior.

“My name is Alexander. What about you?” speak Alec confidently but when his answer was met with silence, the confidence he has earlier waver as the masked man keep his intense gaze on Alec. Alec takes a step backward, quickly turned his back and cautiously take a step although not without saying thanks and bid his farewell at the masked man. Before he can go more within the distance, a voice called out and reached his ear.

“Magnus”

Checking out one last time, he turned his head to peek where Magnus last standing but he’s nowhere to be found. Therefore, Alec began his journey back home, walking down the road when he spotted his uncle and waving his hands to get his uncles notice which was a success as his uncle quickly stroll towards him and proceed to knock him on the head. He cried a bit and hug his uncle which was reciprocated as he was being embraced back by his uncle

What was people fascination with knocking his head? Luckily his head can withstand the damage. If not, he will get brain damage or head injury before reaching adulthood.

“Owww. That’s hurt, uncle” remark Alec while rubbing the spot that his uncle hit and wipe away his remaining of tear and snots to which his uncle responds with his justified action of doing it.

“Serve you right. Do you know how worried we are when you have gone missing for several hours? People are searching and looking for you but now that you’re here now, let’s go back.”

Alec just stands awkwardly and rub his neck which causes his uncles to shake his head and release a sigh. Kids will always be kids. Therefore, they headed way back home. Holding hand with his uncles while walking down the road, Alec inquisitiveness arose thinking of the spirit in the forest, leading to some question for his uncle.

“Uncle, are the myth of spirit living in the forest real?” His uncle seems to be in contemplation on giving the appropriate answers regarding the matter.

“Well, I couldn’t say more either it’s true or fake. However, I can tell you a story of my own experience. When I was little, me and my friend went to explore the forest, never once did we come across any spirit but there’s gut feeling that told me someone was watching us so I would occasionally glance around the surrounding when I spotted something from the corner of my eyes” mention by his uncle casually before proceed to tell more of the event that takes place.

“Moreover on a summer night, we can hear the sound coming from the forest. There was one time where my friends decide to investigate the occasion. Iwa and her other friends said a festive festival was being held in which they decided to participate in the event, having a lot of fun at the spot on a summer night festival in the forest. However, there are no ways a summer festival being held in the forest resulting in this rumor. It starts this crazy story of how they must have snuck into festivals that were only for the spirits.” Alec was deeply immersed in his uncle storytelling when his uncle suddenly barked out a laugh.

“We are stupid back then” muttered his uncle while his shoulders shaking with the laughter he emitted.

Night come, Alec was lying on the mat which serve as his bed, getting ready to fall asleep but it was rather hard to do as he kept twisting and adjusting his body to find a comfortable position led to futile efforts so he just lies on his back, staring at the ceiling and pondering on the occurrence throughout the whole days. Remembering the interaction he had with Magnus makes him want to befriend and meet Magnus again, his mouth turned upwards forming a soft smile when the need for sleep claim him, eventually, he fell asleep anticipating for the next day to come.

**NEXT DAY**

Magnus was perching on the Mountain gates waiting for the arrival of someone when the person comes into his view.

“You come,” state Magnus as if he can’t believe Alec would hold to his promise. Don’t get him wrong! It’s weird that Alec still wants to interact with him fully knowing he’s not a human being, merely a spirit.

Alec look dumbfounds at the sentence. Holding a plastic bag in his arm which contains ice cream as the weather was rather hot, cool stuff helps to get alleviate the heat. Quickly recover from his thought, he releases a wide grin releasing that Magnus was waiting for him.

“You are waiting for me” giddiness and joyness fill Alec whole being that he tried to hug Magnus which he dodges and proceeds to hit Alec with the same method as before.

“You’ll never learn” Magnus sighed and shook his head at Alec action causing Alec to smile sheepishly, offering his apologies which were accepted.

“It’s hot. Let’s go for a walk. I will guide you through the way.” uttered Magnus encouraging Alec walking with him into the forest looking for a leisure spot to escape from the scorching weather. Both of them began to walk into the mountain gates, climbing the shrine’s stair with ice cream on their hands that they happily bit, they passed through a small bridge and go more depth into the forest.

Deep inside the forest, Alec was observing his surrounding when his gut feeling was telling something was watching them resulting in their halting movement to walk more. Little did he know, it’s absolutely right. A shadow was moving along the grass, leaving behind its trail and began to manifest itself into some creature behind the tree. Alec spotted the creature that was hiding behind the trees, scooting closer to Magnus and watch it showing its true self. The creature turned into a black jellylike creature with one eye. It began to speak.

“Mmmm, a human child. Look tasty and yummy enough to eat.” said the creature prompting Alec to hide behind Gin who acts as protector and shield defense. Moving forward, Magnus covering Alec from the creature’s view and refute the creature desire with a strong conviction of **“NO”**

Thus, the creature retreat backs a bit, following Magnus commands, before stating “Human child, please don’t touch Magnus skin or I will eat you.”

“Achoo” Magnus sneezing seems to startle the creature as it began to change form into a fox spirit, quickly running into deep into the forest and disappear. Alec comes out of his hiding from watching the exchange and turned curiously at Magnus. Magnus speaks up to resolve any of Alec curiosity.

“He’s another one of the spirits. It usually transforms into creatures to scare people. Plus, no harm would be done as it only did was all talk and no bite.”

Alec quite stunned and amazed from the sight of some creatures. That was absolutely thrilling.

“Amazing! This is the first time I’ve seen a real spirit, so they are real?” exclaimed Alec which offends Magnus a bit on how Alec minds work. What was he look like from Alec view?

“So, what did you think I was?” blurted Magnus which fell on deaf ears as Alec keep on talking about the creatures causing Magnus to give up on the question. Walking away from that spot which immediately followed by Alec not wanting to be left behind. Alec trying to keep up with Magnus and initiate him in a conversation.

“Why are you wearing that masks?” inquiry Alec as he never once sees his real face. What was behind his masks but Magnus evading the question by asking Alec to tell more about himself making Alec forgot about the question being asked.

“Are you curious about me?” muttered Alec, feeling a bit proud on Magnus wanting to know more about him to which Magnus replied

“ That why I had waited for you.”

The next day and the day after that, Alec went back to the forest. Those summer days, Alec ran and played all around the mountain. How he spends more of his times with Magnus. Folding paper yacht, sailing it across the lake, and playing hide and seek. Even though it was silly, it was so much fun.

That particular time when the vast of the sky was blue and clear, they were on the field wide enough to enjoy their time. Magnus was lying on his back, staring at the skies admiring the beauty of it while Alec playing with some insects. After done playing, Alec approaching Magnus, kneeling above his heads and watch how calm and peaceful he was making him think of Magnus actually asleep. Keeping his gaze on Magnus, he can’t help having this thought of taking the masks off. After all, it just a mask.

He began to hold his hands out to take off the mask while keep thinking “It’s fine if I touch his mask, right?” Hesitantly putting his hands on the mask, he began to lift the masks gently only to see how human-like Magnus look. His face was smooth and handsome enough with strong features.

Then, Magnus’ eyes open wide awake surprising Alec who still has the masks on his grasp, pressing the mask rather harder on Magnus’ face while spluttering apologies. Magnus grunting in pain from the pressure, rolling to his side while trying to sit up across Alec and rubbing his face.

“Attacking someone while they’re asleep. You sure are a scary one,” muttered Magnus painfully as he still felt the pain while Alec then proceeds to apologize with reasoning.

“I’m sorry but you were pretending to sleep, weren’t you? said Alec shyly with a rosy blush on his cheeks thus urge Magnus to gaze softly at him.

“I look normal. Didn’t I?” whisper Magnus who keeps his stare on Alec making Alec bravely asking the question from before “Why are you wearing that mask?” Magnus then sitting still, face cradling in his hands and tilt his head to the side.

“If I don’t wear this mask, I don’t look like a spirit, do I ?” said Magnus seriously causing an intense exchange between them. The situation was serious and awkward that Alec blurted out

“You are weird” hoping that he didn’t hurt Magnus feeling only to received chuckle in return.

Stepping down the stairs by walking side by side, Alec speaks hesitantly and his voice is shaky.

“Um, Magnus, I won’t be able to come here tomorrow, I told you about it before, right? That I’m just staying at my uncle’s place for the summer? So I have to go home tomorrow” confess Alec out while averting his gaze everywhere except at Magnus, slowing down his pace a bit only to receive a “hmmm” sound from Magnus discouraged him any further making his head slumped from disappointment when Magnus abruptly stop walking and turned his head towards which go unnoticed by Alec as he keeps ducking his gaze on the ground. When Magnus speak, did he raise the head to look at Magnus.

“Will you able to come here again next year,” asked Magnus curiously making Alec delight because Magnus still wants to meet and willing to wait for him for another year so he just nods his head in confirmation. Those simple question brightening his mood because it was more than enough.

“This is how summer become something I look forward to” The only things that running in Alec minds.

Magnus keeping his promise as he waiting for Alec every summer on different years. They keep doing all activities involving nature such as exploring, jungle trekking, treasure hunt, swimming, and others.

One day, they were walking in the mountain when the tree in the mountain come to life, moving and stretching its all wooden hand which almost look like human hand toward Magnus thus leading to Magnus being trapped in it large hand preventing him from moving. Alec was shocked and let out a tiny scream

“Magnus”

The tree speaks out, its voice resonate through the mountain “It’s dangerous, Magnus. That’s a human child. If she touches you, you’ll disappear.” Magnus didn’t seem to mind the treatment as if he knows the tree spirit intention wanting to protect him from any danger or threat.

“Thank you, I’m fine” reassured Magnus which cause the tree gently release his hold on Magnus and retreat back into its inhabit but not before speaking sternly to Alec.

“Please don’t touch him, human child.” Alec realizes the serious declaration was intended to remind him so he gently let out a soft yes for the tree request. Staring at the place where the tree occupied before, he was a bit dumbstruck that he didn’t notice Magnus was moving so he tried to catch up with him. Then, he noticed all the spirit began to show themselves within the sight as if observing both of them and reminding Magnus to take care of himself. Alec strays his gaze towards Magnus but Magnus seems to ignore and not heeding any of the voices. Alec then thinks deeply, not bothering to share his thought as usual.

“Only the spirits can touch him, right?” The thought remains in Alec mind throughout the whole days.

**Two summers passed. Then three.**

“Alec!Alec! Where are you?” Magnus was searching for Alec who disappears into nowhere while playing hide and seek when the person shows himself hanging upside down from the tree branch trying to scare Magnus off but it was useless as the action only cause his cloth to show his tummy, quickly covering the exposed skin.

“What're you doing?” inquire Magnus with confusion seeing what another mischief he was up to. Alec quickly changed to a more comfortable position by sitting on the tree as the blood rushing into his head by hanging upside down make him dizzy.

“I wanted to see your startled face, but…” said Alec rather sheepishly making Magnus stare at him causing a silent moment but it was broken the moment Alec continue his talk

“At least when I’m around, can you take off your mask every once in a while” request Alec of Magnus which he complied by slowly taking his mask off not before stating

“Is there any particular reason?”

“No really, but..’’ before Alec can finish the sentence, the branch snap from his weight causing Alec to fall from the tree while Magnus quickly dash over trying his best preventing Alec from falling by holding his hand to catch him when realization slammed into Alec’s head, eyes wide watching Magnus coming closer before he stops moving merely inches from the bush that Alec fall into which lessen the impact of his falling which is such a close call. Alec was sprawling on the bush facing Magnus rather awkwardly.

“I’m sorry, Alec. Are you okay?” Magnus sincerely apologizes for not able to save Alec causing Alec to slide down the bushes and release a chuckle.

“Thank goodness.” was his only reply which concerns Magnus as he tentatively approaches Alec when he heard him saying

“Hey, Magnus” crouching before Alec, he steps closer intend to hear what Alec gonna said as Alec posture seem different from his playful self.

“No matter what, don’t ever touch me, okay?’’ Alec voices his statement seriously. Tears was brimming and glistening in his eyes, only when it’s too much that he cried his heart out. Tears were flowing from his eyes, wetting his whole face as he tries hardest to wipe it out but he just can’t hold it. It eventually caught up to him that Magnus will disappear if he touches human skins which were the last thing he ever wants to do. All those stunt and action that he had done before might cause him to lose Magnus, he promises not to repeat it again. How could he be happy knowing that Magnus will disappear? If he has to live without touching Magnus no matter how long it is, let it be.

“No matter what.”

Magnus just watched Alec pouring his heart out. He longed to comfort and hug the boy but watching him is more than enough. Seeing him cry was breaking his heart knowing there’s nothing he could do. Hopefully, his presence and close proximity could become Alec consolation.

**The next summer and the summer after that. Alec keeps visiting the forest.**

Alec was wearing his new school uniform and head out from his uncle home to visit Magnus.

“Magnus, I’m here again this year. Ta-da! I’m fifth grade this year” Alec showing around his uniform for Magnus to see how grown and mature he was.

“Somehow, you’re starting to look like a man,” Magnus replied on Alec appearance which Alec replied with “I’m a man.”

Then, he quickly stands up from sitting on the mountain entrance while beckoning Alec to follow him. Together, they walked along with each other when Alec looks curiously at Magnus which was noticed by him.

“ Huh”

“Nothing” shaking his head, Alec continue chatting with Magnus,

“Even though I’m in middle school right now, a lot of my elementary school friends are in the same classes, so it doesn’t really feel like anything changed but rather than that..” The conversation keeps going on with Alec do the talking while Magnus just listening adding a bit of question and answers.

**_Our ages are gradually getting closer. Somehow, Magnus age much more slowly than any humans. As the years go by, my appearances change but Magnus is almost the same as the day we met. Someday I’ll be older than Magnus, won’t I?- Alec inner self-_ **

Alec was having a day out with his uncle in the backyard, eating watermelon to quench their thirst and fatigue for the hot day when his uncle brought up the topic of the upcoming winter weather. The possibility the winter will even freeze the mountain itself. Thus, making her dwell on Magnus condition so he bravely asks his uncle for something. He knows what he gonna do tomorrow.

“Ehh, scarf” Magnus was astonished to receive such a gift from Alec. Why would he get him a scarf?

“Yep. Please use it in winter, okay?’’ remind Alec while facing Magnus who keep staring at the gift before Alec takes a step back and bid him goodbye as his train was to depart that afternoon so he didn’t have enough time. Waving hand at each other with the promise of seeing each other next year.

Alec looks vacantly from the school window, not even noticing his surrounding as he lost deep in thought. When his name was being called by his classmates, Alec was out of daydreaming as his classmate remind him of their next class, he began to take action quickly.

Alec daily routine was the same as always. Going to school, homework, sleeping and other which was lifeless. Moreover, it was winter so she was well equipped with thick clothes. Alec was walking to school, too busy of thinking something that he didn’t notice he was walking on the icy roads when his classmates called him out on it and offered his hand for Alec to grab and move to another side of the road which is safer. Still holding on to his classmate's hand, he didn’t pay attention to what he was talking about as his minds drift to Magnus.

“I want to see Magnus again” He desperately wants to meet Magnus which is the only things been replaying throughout his minds.

The snow was falling, freezing the mountain and covering all the natures. Some flowers were even buried underneath the snow. Magnus was sitting down on the stone, watching the snow pouring with the scarf around his necks, taking off his masks to release a puff of breathy air.

“I want to touch Magnus” That was Alec desire and longing. Fully knowing he can’t have it make his heart ache more.

**Ended Flashback**

Alec was arriving at the train station visiting his uncle since it was summer which meant he got to meet Magnus again.

“Is that your new uniform?” asked Magnus who was leaning against the statue in front of the mountain entrance only to receive a nod of acknowledgment from Alec. Then, they began to walk together when Magnus initiate a conversation.

“Times flies fast, doesn’t it? You’re already in high school, huh.”

“Yup”

Resting ahead the beautiful pond, Magnus began to tease Alec.

“You don’t come running at me anymore these days” uttered Magnus while looking at Alec.

“I learned my lesson after those beating” pout Alec as Magnus decide it’s the best thing to tease him. However, his facial began to relax and soft smile soon taking place.

“I’m looking forward to it. In three years, when I graduate, I plan on looking for a job here. Then I can be with you more. In autumn, winter, spring and always. Rights?’’ Revealing his true feeling of what he wants the most. It better now than later as time is essential who knows how much time they got to spend time with each other. Alec doesn’t regret saying all of it to Magnus no matter what and he would not take it back. Magnus intense stare immediately went to him which he gladly returned. It’s like they having their own conversation hidden within the world with only him and Magnus before Magnus break the eye contact and began to speak.

“Alec, let me tell you more about myself’’ Magnus words seem to startle Alec as Magnus was rather a private person, preferring to keep it to himself.

“I’m not a spirit but I’m no longer a human. It seems like I was once a human, but when I was a baby, I was abandoned in this forest. I’d only just been abandoned, so I cried helplessly as if to call back the parents who left me. They say I didn’t stop crying for a long time. I should’ve died then, but the mountain god appeared and cast a spell that allowed me to continue living so that I never move on. I’m like a ghost.” narrated Magnus to Alec as he recalled his memories of past time.

He who was a baby at that time was abandoned at the forest mountain, wailing and screaming loudly enough to capture the attention of the spirit inhabit the forest. Hearing such communion making all the spirit curious to see what actually happened when they see a baby was abandon and keep crying his heart out. It was such a heartbreaking sight! Even if they were the spirit, they feel a connection and attachment for the baby with a promise to care for him. The baby keeps wailing so the spirit tried to come up with ways to soothe him when a mask suddenly materialize, putting it on the baby and the wailing stop suddenly. What a bizarre sight it was. The mask making the baby giggle so the spirit keeps repeating the action of applying the mask on and off. However, the baby was such in a weak state that the mountain gods put a curse on him in order to survive and move on. Magnus kinda owes it to all the spirits as they did their best in protecting him.

“So, Alec. It’s okay if you forget about me. A body that’s maintained by magic is very weak. If I touch a real human body, the spell will break and the body will disappear. It such a fragile thing. How long can you..” the soft whisper being carried out through wind, a sense of vulnerability in his voice for admitting such thing when Alec began to interrupt him

“Something that disappears when touched. It’s just like snow, isn’t it? Magnus, I thought of you during the winter. Event the autumn and spring. Magnus, don’t forget about me.” It selfish of Alec to demand such request but Magnus was a significant person in his life and he would desperately hold on him. A silent of moment settle in as nothing more could be said and deliver.

_**Don’t forget. Time might separate us some days. But, even still, until then let’s stay together remained along with the wind, as if it wishes waiting to be fulfilled.- Alec Inner self-** _

They were at the pond trying to do some fishing with a bamboo rod when Magnus ask Alec out.

“ Spirit festival?” Alec said rather confusingly, never heard of it once.

“No, a summer festival held by the spirit” refute Magnus trying to correct Alec perception of the definition of the festival.

“ There’s not much difference.” retort Alec only to have Magnus said

“The nuance is completely difference!” before continuing the talking

“When you were little, I thought you might be scared, so I didn’t invite you. But tonight, can you sneak out of your house? I wanted to go with you for a very long time.” Magnus word makes his heart racing, blush adorned his cheek and he quickly agrees to it.

“Meet me at eight at our usual place”

Alec still a bit unsure about the festival as it rather a festival held for spirit so he voices his opinion

“But a festival filled with spirit sounds a little unnerving. On top of that, it’s at night.”

Magnus quickly reassure his concern by saying

“Don’t worry. On the outside, it’s not very different from the human festival. It’s supposed to mimic human festival, after all, and I’ll protect you, Alec.”

Alec doesn’t know what comes over him but before he knows it, the sentence was spilled from his mouth

“When you say things like that, it makes me want to glomp you.”

“Do it then. Seriously.” was Magnus reply which only makes Alec facial face more harden knowing fully well that he would not get to touch Magnus no matter how much he wants to do it. Sometimes you never notice a simple touch could be meaningful enough to make you long for it.

Night comes, the mountain was decorated with bright light and spirit theme which make it more joyous and festive. The kid was running around, chasing each other with people wandering and exploring the festival. Some were wearing masks, dressed in yukata, and playing mini-games which were open for fun and entertainment.

Alec and Magnus were enjoying the festival by viewing their surrounding. Both were dressed in yukata, admiring the sight of the festival especially Alec who never been in summer festival held by spirit.

“It’s true. It’s just like a human festival. Are they all disguised as a human?” said Alec in amazement that every single person attends the festival almost looks like a human.

“That right. Impressive, isn’t it? I’ve heard that sometimes even human unknowingly mix in.” replied Magnus which remind Alec of his uncle story of how he and his friend sneak in into the spirit festival making him let out a giggle which captures Magnus attention as to what was so funny but Alec only shaking his head and began to walk away when Magnus called out for him and take out a long white scarf from his yukata sleeves.

“Alec, tie this around your wrist. You’ll get lost” Alec nod his head in agreement. Tying the long scarf on his wrist while the other end was secure in Magnus’ wrist.

“It’s just like going on a date,” said Alec happily, smile on his face when Magnus retort back playfully with

“This is a date” Their proximity was close but not close enough to touch but nevertheless it makes Alec felt genuinely happy and excited.

“Shall we go?” “Yeah”

They walk around the festival with a long scarf connecting them. The firework was blazing in the sky enrapturing others to watch and enjoy it. No matter how old you get, fireworks were such a wondrous sight and it will never get boring. They savor the moment by exploring everything that was available on the festival such as playing mini-games, spirit performance dancing and eating cotton candy.

“Wow, that was weird. Everyone went all out with their disguises, didn’t they? It was like a mimicking competition! Is it like this every year?” exclaimed Alec rather loudly as they wander around the pond a bit far from where the festival being held to avoid noise and disturbance.

“Yeah, every time summer comes around..” a bit hesitant to talk but he continues speaking

“Alec, I can no longer wait for summer to come around. When I’m away from you, even though I can’t be around the crowds, I want to go see you.” Alec seems surprised at Magnus declaration. Yeah, he wants the same things too. He almost reached out to touch Magnus when his restraint come back in full control. So, he just clenching his hand, nail digging into it making the pain more real. Then, Magnus stops walking and turned to Alec, taking his masks off and put it on Alec face gently ensuring Alec wearing the mask. He then turned to kiss Alec through the mask. At least, he able to show his affection and love towards Alec with the mask acting as a barrier for any physical contact. Alec just stands still not knowing what to do although his heart beat faster than before. It only a brief kiss which is so pure and innocent that he barely feels the touch of Magnus’ lips. Alec sees Magnus whole presence through the eyes of the mask. Magnus who has a fond and soft smile on his face said

“That mask. Have it” Alec don’t know what he felt. It was like a final gift from Magnus but it’s not possible, right. Why does it feel like farewell?

_**He probably won’t come to that place next summer. This is definitely our last…** _

A boy was trying to catch a girl ahead of them but the boy almost stumbles which was quickly save by Magnus reflective response making his grab the boy the arm to prevent him from falling. Alec who was beside Magnus, bend down on his knees asking the boy condition.

“Are you okay?” “Yeah.Thank you!”

The kids thanking both of them for the help began to walk away with his friend but not before waving his hand at both of them with only Alec reciprocate. Curious on why Magnus not saying anything, he turned to Magnus only to see the tip of his hands glowing green while Magnus totally immersed with the glow and Alec calling him out to get his attention. Alec then looks back at where the boy disappear. No! It’s not possible when his brain catching up on what actually happened.

“Was that boy a human?” screamed Alec hysterically which managed to gather Magnus attention. He saw his whole body began to glow green which eventually consumes him slowly. Noticing on what it really meant, he opens his arm wide as if offering Alec to touch and hug him.

“Come here, Alec. I can finally touch you” Alec was a bit stunned but when Magnus’ arm was there open wide for him, he quickly goes for it, not wanting to miss any opportunity of missing the touch. Taking off the masks, he goes ahead for the hug and clings to Magnus desperately with a blissful look when he finally able to touch Magnus which was reciprocated only to have Magnus dissolve and disappear along with the glowing light leaving behind the yukata in his embrace. Kneeling and bowing down with the yukata, Alec truly notices that he’s gone and the dam of emotion finally break. Holding tightly to the yukata, he began to cry earnestly and sobbing knowing full well that Magnus was no longer in the world. However, he can hear Magnus voice saying

“I love you” “ Yeah, I love you too” sobbed Alec out. It was deeply hurt and shattering that you are able to get what you desire once but at the expanse of dissolving from the world, nothing could compare to the pain of losing the one you love.

The mask was lying on the ground, Alec gently picking it up and stare blankly at it. He hugs the masks to himself as it was the last gift Magnus present for him.

Deep green. This is the mountain’s god forest. Fireflies flying around him, surrounding the place making the dark place illuminate with a bit of light. Then, he hears a voice.

“Alec, Thank you. We wanted to be with Magnus forever but Magnus wanted to touch a human. He finally got hugged by a human.” All the spirit of the forest united and voice their gratefulness although it hurt, Magnus gets his final wish. Alec then began to walk away with heartbreak.

**_I probably won’t be able to look forward to summer for a long time. My chest will hurt. My tears will be overflowing. But this warmth in my hands and these summer memories will live on in my heart. So, let’s go. Let us go. - Alec inner monologue-_ **

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. Next work probably gonna be Dark Alec or Human Malec which would be one-shot


End file.
